five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Construction Nights at Freddy's
Page is cancelled. Idea was rushed. Construction Nights at Freddy's is a Five Nights at Freddy's game creator made by ScottGames Enterprises. Description The power of jumpscares and cameras are now at your fingertips. You've now been given the power to create your own Fazbear location, with all your favourite animatronics from the original Five Nights at Freddy's series. From Freddy to Circus Baby, torture yourself or your friends with your own torture chambers of a pizzeria! Gameplay Creator Mode In Creator Mode, you're able to create your own location. You can choose what locations, animatronics and nights you want. List of Features Every animatronic with a *''' does not fill up an animatronic slot. *'''Animatronics **Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Bonnie the Rabbit (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Endo-01 (Five Nights at Freddy's) **Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Withered Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Withered Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Withered Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Withered Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Puppet'*' (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) ***''NOTE: The Puppet's A.I., unlike other animatronics, cannot be changed.'' **JJ'*' (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Endo-02 (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Phantom Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Phantom Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Phantom Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Phantom Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Phantom Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Phantom Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) **Nightmare Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmare Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmare Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmare Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Jack-O-Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Jack-O-Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmare Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Nightmarionne (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) **Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Ballora (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Bidybab'*' (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) ***''NOTE: Bidybabs can only be active if Circus Baby is active.'' **Minireena'*' (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) ***''NOTE: Minireena can only be active if Ballora is active.'' **Yenndo (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Lolbit (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Electrobab (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Bonnet (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) **Minireena 2 (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *'Rooms' **Show Stage **Dining Area **Pirate's Cove **Backstage **Restrooms **West Hall **West Hall Corner **Supply Closet **East Hall **East Hall Corner **Kitchen **Toy Show Stage **Game Area **Prize Corner **Kid's Cove **Main Hall **Parts/Services **Party Room 1 **Party Room 2 **Party Room 3 **Party Room 4 **Left Air Vent **Right Air Vent **CAM01 **CAM02 **CAM03 **CAM04 **CAM05 **CAM06 **CAM07 **CAM08 **CAM09 **CAM10 **CAM11 **CAM12 **CAM13 **CAM14 **CAM15 TBA Category:Games